


Dancer

by CharityMercy



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, Seung-hyun, T.O.P - Fandom, k pop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Tabi finds the reader at work, as an exotic dancer





	Dancer

You had just finished your set on stage, and were on the floor, chatting with customers, looking for someone willing to pay for a private show. An impish young man bounces into your view, a huge smile splitting his face, “What can I do for you, sugar?” you coo. “My friends wants a dance, but he’s too intimidated to ask you” He points out his friend, a tall, handsome man, dressed too nicely for this seedy club. You grin, quickly telling the boy your rates, your gaze drawn to the handsome man. 

 

“What’s your friend’s name?” you ask. “Seung-hyun” he replies shoving a wad of cash into your hand, “I’ll be out in two shakes” you tell him flatly, mind racing. You burst into your dressing room, shoving the money in your locker and changing into something black and more elegant. You saunter up to the handsome man. “Seung-hyun?” you ask, his eyes roam your body, “Yes” he replies, voice deep and husky. “Come with me” you purr, holding out your hand to him. He takes it, and follows you to a private room, you notice how gracefully he moves. 

 

The lights are dim in the room, there is an instrumental dance song playing. He takes a seat, seeming cool and collected, as your hips start to sway. His eyes stay glued to you, you dance closer, standing above him, his breath speeds up slightly. You slide into his lap, grinding against him, one hand on his shoulder, the other on the back of his neck. Your breasts bounce against his face, his hands come up, shakily resting on your lower back. You don’t say anything, you don’t even gently move his hands away like you normally would. Your heart races as you lean into him, and do something you have never done before, your lips brush against his softly. He presses into you, deepening the kiss. Your hips still as you pull away, “Fuck” you whisper under your breath, trying to shake off a feeling you never feel at work. You check your watch. “Come see me after my second set” you purr. His lips pull up into a smile, his cool finally broken. You wink and hurry out to get ready. 

 

He is center-stage during your second set, seated beside his friend, who is supplying you with a steady stream of bills. He is no longer calm, his jaw is tense, eyes following your every move with predatory intensity. You make sure to lock eyes with him every time you take a bill from his friend. His brow lifts slightly when you bend backwards to grab a bill with your teeth. You wink at his friend as you twirl away. 

 

You finish your dance and almost run backstage, you shove the bills in your locker, and change into your street clothes as quick as you can, turning your fan on high, hoping to cool down a bit. You take a deep breath, what are you doing you think to yourself. You shake off the thought, leaving the room to meet Seung-hyun. He’s leaning on the wall just outside of your room, cool demeanor firmly in place. “Come in” you purr. “I would like to caveat this, with, I don’t normally do this, in fact, I have never done this.” you tell him, bravery leaving you, as you try to figure out why you were doing this. 

 

You open your mouth again, to blather on but you are, thankfully, cut off by his perfect lips crashing down on yours. You relax into him, remembering why you had wanted to meet him. One of his hands rests on your hip, the other tangles in your hair, pulling you closer. You press your body against his, hips subtling grinding into his. He lifts you up, backing you against a wall, you grip his shoulders. You break the kiss as your head starts spinning, “Wait, stop. I can’t do this at my job” he lets you slide to the ground. “Can I take you home then?” he growls, it sounds much more like a statement then a question. You nod, “Let me get my stuff” you gather up your bag, slip on some sneakers and grab your snap back. He cocks an eyebrow, “You look very different” he grins, you laugh “I have to be incognito when I come and leave” you tell him. “You look cute” he responds, you look down, skinny jeans and a baggy tee, you thought you looked a mess, but you nod and mutter out a thank you, blushing like crazy. He holds his arm out, you take it, and he leads you to his car. 

 

His fingers interlace with yours in the car, but your thoughts turn darker. You move your hand from his, placing it on his thigh, judging his reaction. He smirks, you move your hand higher, brushing over his cock, testing the waters. He shifts his hips, moving towards your hand. You rubs him, feeling him harden in your hand. You undo his jeans, slipping your hand inside, he nearly growls, you bite your lips studying his features. His face stays focused, you stroke him slowly, you head dipping down as you pull his cock from the constraints of his jeans. You wrap your lips around his head, swirling your tongue over it before moving down until he hits the back of your throat. He moans as you hollow your cheeks, moving back up his shaft. You continue slowly, as to not distract him too much. He is panting by the time the car stops a few moments later. 

 

“Fuck” he mutters under his breath, turning the car off, “Stop” he whispers, you sit up, letting his dick slide from your lips. He shoves it back into his pants and gets out of the car, you smirk and follow him. He takes your hand, leading you into his apartment. His lips crash against yours, hands sliding up to your ass to lift you up. Your back meets a wall, as his hips grind into you. You let out a soft moan as his lips move to your neck, peppering you with soft pecks. You grip his shoulders, as he pulls you away from the wall, taking long strides towards his bedroom. 

 

He is almost gentle when he places you on the bed, kneeling over you. You break the kiss to pull off his shirt, admiring his abs. He tugs the hem of your shirt over your head, lips connecting with the sensitive skin of your chest, he unclasps your bra, removing it and tossing it behind him. His hands move down your body, making quick work of your jeans, you wriggle out of them, tossing them out of sight. You pull his face back to yours, kissing him, before working on his jeans. Your hands run over the soft skin of his abdomen, his muscle are hard and defined. His hand cups your sex, one digit slowly rubbing you through your dampened panties. You palm him through silky boxers, as you shimmy out of your panties. He slips one finger easily into, rubbing against your walls painfully slow. His mouth moves lower, planting open-mouthed kisses on your body. He slides another finger in, moving a little faster, as his mouth comes into contact with your clit. His tongue moves roughly over your bud, as your pleasure rises. You moan, hips moving gently against his face. He pulls away, pressing soft kisses into each thigh, putting you on edge. 

 

He hovers over your frame, you pull him down to kiss him, your hand snaking between your bodies. You are impatient, tugging his boxers down to pump his length. He gasps softly, then moves away, coming back with a condom between his slender fingers. He rolls it on and slowly pushes into you, his hips move too slowly, you push against him, rolling him over without him leaving you. Now on top, you set the pace, you move quicker than him, body undulating on his. He is taken aback for a mere moment, then his hands slide up your hips, caressing your skin. You bounce on him, your head tipping back as his hips meet yours. A wave of pleasure washes over you, your pace quickens, and he matches it, hips thrusting roughly upwards into you. You moan loudly as you reach your high, walls clenching around him. 

 

Your hips slow slightly, he sits up, mouth meeting yours. You speed up again, as he kisses your neck and shoulders. You let out a quiet whine, overstimulation from his pelvis grinding against your clit, making your head spin. His teeth graze your shoulder as he suppresses a moan. You bounce, your hardened nipples brushing against the hard planes of his chest. You shudder as his breath fans over your sensitive skin, another climax nearing. Your nails dig into his skin, the low moan he emits sending reverberations through you. Every atom in your body is screaming for release, and you get it when his nails rake your back. Your walls clench around him again, stimulating his release, as your pleasure spirals. His hips still, you rest your head against his shoulder, both of you panting hard. 

 

You carefully pull yourself apart and flop down onto the bed. He kisses you gently before silently disappearing for a moment. He returns with two bottles of water, handing you one while he takes a long swig from the other. You gulp down part of it, placing on the nightstand next to you. You lay on your side facing him, head swimming with too many thoughts to put into words. His chest heaves evenly for a moment before he turns towards you, with a smug look on his face. “For something your don’t normally do, I would say that had fantastic results” he says, deep voice rumbling. You let out a giggle, “I would agree. That was incredible. Don’t go telling my clients at the club I let you take me home” you tease playfully. He only grins in response, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you against his chest. He sighs contentedly, giving you a kiss on top on your head as your eyes drift closed.


End file.
